


A Short Walk Down Memory Lane

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Loki/Kiran Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Re-Uploaded Work, Short One Shot, Slightly Racy Material, bad attempts at humor, replacement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: On a otherwise unimportant day, Kiran is struck by a particular memory





	A Short Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Upload attempt #2, I have no clue why this work was deleted previously...but I was able to expand it a bit so I’ll take that L
> 
>  
> 
> As stated on the last upload (before it deleted itself or something), I made this to replace the other fic I deleted, as I wasn’t proud of where it was going personally, I’m deeply sorry to everyone who’s time I wasted reading the deleted work
> 
>  
> 
> As always, One Love

“Darling, have you seen my robes? I seem to have misplaced them again...”

“Ah...perhaps by the wardrobe? That’s where I remember placing them...”

Loki was many things to many people. She could be considered beautiful, wicked (to an extent) or even rather intelligent, but she had her own lapses in memory. As she stated to Kiran, she couldn’t find where her trademark finery was located after removing them the previous night. Kiran, awkwardly laying on their bed, watched as she nearly turned their chambers upside down looking for them.

After many minutes of Loki’s searching, Kiran agreed to assist her in locating them, even if she didn’t outright ask for his assistance. While Kiran could (somewhat boorishly, in his opinion) ogle his wife as she stamped around in little more than a set of quite expensive purple underwear...he decided against it as she seemed genuinely upset about this.

Before he could truly begin searching around with his beloved, a sudden memory had his attention. One of them, wearing bright ivory colored clothes, being wed in a Muspellian “War Chapel” with their friends and allies behind them. The ceremony in of itself wasn’t exactly wildly interesting, it just was odd to see everyone (including a man claiming to be “Grima”, an Elder Dragon) as happy as they were.

“Hey...Loki, remember our wedding?”

Loki turned to face Kiran, before smiling a rather gentle smirk

“Aww, getting sentimental on me, “Great Summoner”?” She joked, one hand placed gently on her hip.

“Hey! I’m just...remembering is all...” Kiran shrugged, holding a portait of the couple that was made on their wedding day closer, as if it would disappear if he didn’t (despite the fact that it definitely wouldn’t)

“The way I see it, Darling...is that we have each other now...so every day is my favorite day...especially whenever you get all riled up...” She quipped, making a cartoonish animal sound to accentuate her point

Kiran turned to face his wife, a sarcastic frown plastered on his face

“Is that all I am to you? I must say, I’m offended, little lady...”

Loki laughed aloud, one hand wrapped around her thin stomach, the other attempting to conceal her smile. Kiran blushed slightly, smiling back, before returning back to memory lane.

The painting could tell almost a million different possible stories...depending on perspective, of course. Whether you ask the couple themselves, or the heroes who made it to the ceremony proper.

The ceremony in of itself wasn’t anything special. It was quite a lot like the weddings he heard of from historical works...just a lot more emphasis was on “Unity”, matching Muspell’s warlike general tone. The important thing was that nothing was on fire or destroyed for the entire duration, something Kiran joked about to Alfonse afterward for some time.

Before he dove any deeper into the past, a feminine hand placed on his shoulder shook him back to reality. It was obviously Loki, but Kiran acted surprised by the gesture. She was holding her robe, slightly wrinkled by haphazard folding on Kiran’s part.

“You were right, Darling...it was right in front of me the whole time. I still blame you a little for folding it like a blanket, though” She joked, kissing Kiran gently on the cheek before disappearing behind a privacy screen to dress herself. 

Kiran never knew why Loki had that screen brought in, as nobody entered their private quarters other than the two of them...perhaps it was a little tease of many (seeing as the fabric was thin, so a silhouette of Loki was still clearly visible).

“By the way, Dearest “Summoner”...I’m feeling a bit peckish...how about we go out for some food...I know the most delicious tavern around here”

Being new to Muspell’s innermost town, Kiran eventually had to acquiesce his lack of any sort of local knowledge to his wife about locations and places, she of course finds it comical after all this time. 

After minutes off patient waiting, Loki appeared from behind the thin screen, wearing her favorite open robe, complete with her trademark hair accessory.

“C’mon Darling, I’ll lead the way so you don’t get lost on me like last time”

Kiran smirked at her snarky tone, making specific note of her emphasis on “Last time”

“I didn’t get lost, Dear...I simply...wanted to wander into that forest...yeah...”

Loki giggled again, before opening the “door” to their personal chambers, beckoning her husband with a knowing glare.

Before he left, he took one final glance at that photo, and looked back at the waiting Tactician. He slowly rose to his feet, smile still ever-present, and walked to join her on their excursion

Once enemies, then friends...then husband and wife...fate had an odd way of working things out


End file.
